This invention relates to disc brakes and more particularly to segmented annular friction members useful in disc brakes or clutches. A segmented member formed into an annular disc brake or clutch is used as one of a plurality of axially aligned stator or rotor members of a brake or clutch. The invention as described in relation to an annular brake rotor member or assembly is useful in a high energy aircraft brake.
Assemblies of segmented friction components into an annular brake member for use in high energy braking are useful to avoid the problems caused by thermal warpage and cracking if such braking member were made into a solid annular component. A problem with linked segmented disc assemblies is that the structural rigidity is limited and the segments have too much freedom of movement. To maintain integrity of the segmented disc assemblies, drive lugs were used either along the outer periphery between the segments or along the inner periphery between the segments of the rotors and stators. A major problem with the drive lugs connected segmented discs has been lack of divisional uniformity, and as segments warp under thermal loads, the drive lugs tend to bend on their adjoining spline connection and, therefore, interfere with the proper operation of the brake.
The present invention is directed to the new and improved segmented disc brake assembly wherein each brake segment of the annular grouping is interconnected to the adjacent segment along their radial side perimeters to stabilize the segments in their axial movement under imbalance and centrifugal forces while permitting circumferential expansion yet maintaining their circumferential rigidity through their circumferential connection. Both the peripheral and radial interconnection of the individual segments are off-set to compliment the transfer of forces thereby ensuring complimentary full facial engagement of adjacent surfaces. Such an arrangement of complimentary interfitting of radial edges and circumferential connections enhance structural rigidity and maintains the discs in a run flat condition thereby eliminating imbalance and minimizes any tendency to cone out of the axially spaced planar braking segments thereby enhancing braking efficiency and axial stability.